This project studies the effects of prolonged bedrest (14 days) on orthostatic intolerance. Specific measurements include sympathetic discharge, norepinepherine spill over and leg vascular resistance during head-up tilt. We are also examining cardiac dimensions and functions in the same individuals. Additionally, sympathetic reflect activation will be examined using leg exercise.